


They Live

by VSOPale



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, It is filthy, Lemon, One Shot, Sex in a Car, Smut, Smutty, Uniform Kink, self indulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSOPale/pseuds/VSOPale
Summary: You couldn’t escape this conversation, it was bound to happen, now or later.
Relationships: Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/Original Female Character(s), Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/Reader, Ronnie Peterson/Original Female Character(s), Ronnie Peterson/Reader
Kudos: 28





	They Live

**Author's Note:**

> hi, second smut here, a bit fluffy, definitely nerdy, I hope y’all enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)

Patrolling, she hated patrolling, specially at night, something about the silence and the night and how solitary Centerville could be at night just didn't set well with her. She was probably exaggerating, but she always felt unease.

That's why she was glad to have Ronnie with her tonight, or any night that she needed to go on patrol.

At first she had to ask him and he would give her that "seriously?" Look, judging her considering how brave she was in the daylight but now, now he's the one outside, getting the police car ready for tonight.

"Take this..." Cliff said as he handed her a taser gun "woah why... we only have two of those why are you giving me one? Why would I need one? This town is so quiet at night why would I need a taser gun for?" She rambles a lot and she could see Cliff already rolling his eyes at her, but he didn't, he was kind and respectful.

"just take it, you can't be too careful alright?" Cliff said and she nodded, taking the bright yellow and black gun and holding it "we will be back in an hour ok?" She told Cliff before walking out of the small station.

Tonight was like every other night, quiet, solitary, almost as if the ghosts of the dead where the ones walking around. No one was outside, nothing was happening, just a peaceful quiet night.

"What's that for? We're only going patrolling?" Ronnie asked her as she put the taser in the back of the car "Yeah well Cliff said we couldn't be too careful..." she said before she put her seat belt on. She looked at him for a moment since he got so quiet, snorting a laugh "I'm surprised you haven't said you had a bad feeling about this" he gave her a side smile, shaking his head "no... not tonight" he admitted before they went on their patrol ride.

They passed by the gas station, they passed by the motel, they passed by the dinner and the furniture store and... nothing, nothing happening, everything was fine, well... except for that new forensic... Zelda or something.

"Shit..." Ronnie mumbled to himself before he stopped the car, she's confused by his frustration "what's wrong?..." she asked him immediately, looking at him with a concern frown.

He sighted so deeply it was the loudest thing inside the car "Can I ask you something?" She immediately felt nervous because somehow she knew that eventually they would have to talk about this.

A few weeks ago they where after some guy who tried to rob the Carpentry store, only took 100$, nothing big, but she got hurt, the guy shot at her, luckily only gracing her shoulder, after apprehending the guy Ronnie checked on her and although she promised she was fine he could see the blood was already pouring through her wound and ripped shirt "you need to stop being stubborn" she remembers him saying "and you need to stop babysitting me" she remembered responding to him "I wouldn't if I didn't care" he pressed on and she had it "Then stop caring Ronnie!" She shouted and that had startled him but what he did next was even more startling, he pulled her in and kissed her, he kissed her so hard and she kissed him back, a moment that lasted seconds because soon enough back up had arrived.

And now here they where, finally talking about it, her stomach twisted funny, she was glad it was night because he would had probably saw her blushing at the memory they shared.

"Sure Ronnie" she asked with a sigh, adjusting herself on the chair "ask away".

She took her seat belt off to get more comfortable since they where now parked near the cash store and the supermarket, everything going on as normal.

"That kiss we had, it was a complete accident, I got carried away and you where giving me attitude... I didn't like it when you talk back at me so I had no choice..." he explained so rapidly that it made him sigh loudly again.

Was his breath shaky? Did she notice his hands where trembling? Was her mind making shit up? "Ronnie..." she spoke and now they where looking at each other, finally looking at each other right now.

Something in the pit of her stomach twisted when she saw his eyes looking at her lips, everything was a blur because within seconds they met half way, kissing each other hard, uncomfortable considering they where in the cop car, which wasn't big enough or open enough for what they where doing.

His hands still managed to find her neck, it wasn't a strong hold, just enough to guide her it seems. Her hands fisted his shirt, keeping him close as well, their tongues already wasting no time to dance with each other. 

She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she had been dreaming of this, far before the day they kissed, she had wanted him the moment they met.

"Wait wait..." he stopped himself, he was pulling her shirt out of her uniform and he stopped himself "Are you... do you? Do you want to? I'm just making sure we are on the same page here..." that was so sweet, too sweet and it had her heart melting in that moment.

She nodded to him "yes... I want this I want... you..." she sighed with a smile but before he could move back to kiss her she stopped him "wait... I want to do something first... sit back and let me do it..." she asked of him, he didn't understand what exactly could she want, what could she possibly have in mind but still he sat back down on the driver sit, swallowed to wet his throat and relaxed as she had asked him to do.

She went to his belt, unbuckling it using both hands, she undid the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper, he immediately understood what she was doing and what she wanted right now.

"Hey..." he stopped her again, holding her chin so she would look at him, as if she could read his mind she spoke before he could "I want this" she reassured him, her hands where still going, pulling down his pants and underwear, which he helped her as well, down enough to reveal his penis, which to her surprise, was hard.

She smirked at that, she could already see him rolling his eyes at her "you are way too bratty" he said which only made her smirk wider.

"But you love it, Ronnie"

Soon enough she was leaning down, stroking his shaft, immediately making him shift on his seat more comfortably as he grunted "Fuck" through his throat.

Her hands where slim, long fingers, which easily wrapped around his shaft, pumping as her lips finally sucked his tip, making him jump, which cause her to giggle, and what a sound that was, it ring through his ear and set his heart as their home.

"Don't tease me..." he said, quiet lowly as well, which sent shivers down her body.

"Well when you say it like that I wanna tease you more..." 

She didn't let him answer anything, say anything but what she did next definitely made him more vocal.

Her hot and wet mouth wrap around his hard cock, her tongue flat and her cheeks soon hollow as she sucked him, bobbing her head rather slowly, she was halfway down his shaft and she didn't want to go any further yet so she wouldn't gag, she wanted to tease him and take it slow and he seemed to like it by the cusses he was grunting underneath his breath.

He couldn't help but untie her hair, let it lose, her hair flowing around her looking like a cascade, soft and velvety, her moved it away just so he could see her with her mouth around his cock, eyes looking up at him.

"You like that..." he asked, hand now through her hair "you like the way my cock fits that small mouth of yours?... fuck..." he couldn't help the interruption when she was taking him deeper into her mouth "you did that on purpose didn't you" that earn him a scuff, one that vibrated around his cock and made him moan.

And she took note of that.

She moaned now, he was deeper down her mouth, not enough to gag her, her hand was taking care of the rest. But the grunt he did, it only made her wetter.

But he had it, he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't control himself when he gently took her chin, a sign to her because she immediately looked at him, pulling her mouth away from his cock with a suck, drool and pre cum and her lips, eyes low and lustful looking at him, her hand still pumping his erection.

Still holding her by her chin he pulled her in, lips crashing almost like they did that day, it made her moan this time and that noise made him grunt, her hand jerking him wasn't helping.

He shoo her hand away "I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that..." he said breathlessly against her lips, eyes almost closed. She pulled back and took his glasses off, smiling at his handsome face even without the glasses "that's all I want you to do..." she whispered now, getting closer, that made them both feel butterflies in their stomachs.

He helped her out of her shirt, revealing her velvety skin, he leaned in once her shirt was scattered to the back of the cop car, kissing her shoulder, slowly making a trail all the way to her neck where he kissed a little harder, making her gasp, making her moan, he was never gonna her tired of that noise.

She took her pants off, along her panties, panties that may not match her black bra and he found that to be charming, rebellious even when it came to getting dressed he thought.

"Don't take it off..." he said when he saw her about to get her bra off, before she could asked he said "Keep it... I like it..." he was leaning close to her, eyes locked, her breath halted before they kissed again. 

They didn't break the kiss when he pulled the driver seat down, they didn't break the kiss when she crawled on top of him, legs side by side his hips and lap, but they definitely broke the kiss when she grinded herself against his cock.

"Tease" he grunted as he pulled her closer, burying his face between her breast, kissing and breathing in that sweet orchid smell from her perfume. It made her shiver and giggle, he loved that noise even more.

"you're so wet..." he breathed against her chest "I take full responsibility for that..." she scuffed at his words "and you're hard... my pussy is a great solution for your problem..." he grunted at her dirty talk, which made her smirk so proudly. 

"I don't have a condom..." he said, looking up at her, her hands immediately holding his face, gingerly almost, her eyes so soft but there was lust in them "they sell plan Bs at the pharmacy..." she responded and it was as if she set something off in him.

He held her stronger, help her up and took his cock "Ronnie" she whispered "I know baby, I need you too" 

He pushed into her wetness, both of them grunting in almost unison, she was so wet, so hot, hotter and wetter than her mouth and he was so hard, fitting perfectly around her. 

She began to move her hips in desperation, making little whimpers and moans from how it felt. He grunted but lay back, hands behind his head "that's it baby... ride me... let me hear how good my cock feels inside you..." she grunted, the site of her, hands on his chest as she moved her hips was the vision he has had once but never thought he could actually live.

Until now.

He sat the seat more incline than down, arms going around her body as he began to thrust up, making her shatter, making her moan more loudly.

"You fucking like that huh? The way I'm slamming my cock inside you? You've wanted this for so long haven't you? Fuck..." he grunted more now, his hands gripping her hard, that might leave bruises but good ones.

"I have..." everything she wanted to say she couldn't say normally, everything sounded like a moan "I've wanted you for a while I... I couldn't stop thinking about you... even when I tried to touch myself my thoughts went to you..."

Her little confession amused him so much, she saw it in the smirk he was giving her.

"Stop that"

"Stop what?"

She will never know if he was challenging her by doing that or making a Star Wars reference.

Probably both. Definitely both.

His hand grip her ass now, moving her in the same rhythm he had, that made her throw her head back best he could inside this cop car.

"Fuck Ronnie... that feels so good..." she looked down at him again, at that neck of his, she wanted to mark it, bite it, kiss it, oral fixations where her nature.

"Keep moaning my name..." he demanded lowly, that will always make you shiver "Thats all I want you to say until you don't know any other word..."

"Ronnie" she moaned for him, her body felt so hot, like it was at a boiling point almost. Like every inch of her was made of lava.

"Ronnie" she moan more desperately when the new angle he adopted touched spots inside her, spots that needed attention. 

"Ronnie" she moaned in surprise when he spanked her, he couldn't help but chuckled at her response, now it was her the one swooning at his laughter.

His grip grew stronger but his thrusts where sloppier, he was loosing concentration and if she was honest so was her.

"Ronnie I need to..." she grunted, the way he was so relentless she was surprised she had lasted this long.

His hand reached between them, stroking her clit which was in desperate need of attention "Come on... come for me baby... I wanna see you come all over my cock as you scream my name..." she desperately moaned, eyes teary from pleasure.

"Ronnie" she almost squealed "that's it baby girl... come..." she was seeing stars now, her vision nothing but white and stars and him, moaning nonsenses as she still rode him.

In between her bliss and her high she felt him grunt, hips bucking as he painted her walls white with his seed, face buried in her neck, both of them breathing so hard, coming down of the pleasure high almost at the same time.

"Go out with me?" He asked when he pulled back, cradling her neck, eyes looking into hers with a new found softness, too soft for the man who was grunting obscenities and dirty words just two seconds ago.

That melted her heart.

"We don't even have to go out, we could stay at my place, watch movies..." "you mean watch Star Wars..." she teased and they both laughed.

She sighed, leaning in she kissed his forehead, his nose, and then his lips "I would love that a lot..." she said softly, and her delicacy in the moment, plus her after glow, made his heart skip a beat.

"Tuesday, my place, I'll order pizza and you can bring chips and dip, I'll get the beers and the sodas" the excitement he showed was so cute, did he know how handsome he looked when he was excited about something? Did he know how beautiful he was all the time? He probably didn't but she was willing to remind him from now on.

"What's on your mind?" He caught her thinking, he always did.

"Nothing..." she responded softly "Tuesday at your place, I won't forget" she promised him.


End file.
